Becoming A Plastic
by Empv
Summary: The story of Regina George on how she became as the well known queen bee.
1. Chapter 1:New School

A big, expensive car pulled up near the private middle school. The chauffeur opened the back door. The girl who stepped out of the door was 11 years old, Regina George. She had braces and glasses. She was very nervous at that moment. She stepped out alongside her mother.

"Mom, I'm nervous.", mumbled Regina.

She looked up straight at her.

"I get it. Starting a new school is rough. Your own mother was nervous in middle school and I turned out just fine.", answered Mrs. George.

She winked at Regina. This made Regina blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, but Mom, this is different.", confided Regina.

"I know, it's just I miss everyone at my old school. I heard from some friends and their older siblings who are in middle school, say that it is worse than elementary school.", said Regina.

That almost made Mrs. George laugh.

"Don't be so dramatic! I'm sure they were just doing that just to make fun of their younger siblings for all their worrying, "said Mrs. George .

That comment almost made Regina laugh. She knew that she has a little sister now and pretty sure that she might tell stories to her friends one day in the future. about her when she was in middle school.

"Okay then have fun.",said Mrs. George.

She went in the car and left. Regina watched as the car pulled away. Regina looked back at the school and gulped as went inside of the school of the building.


	2. Chapter 2:We Have A New Student

In the moment that young Regina walked towards the first class, that was on her class schedule, she opened the door and she could see a bunch of kids already in their seats. Part of her was nervous because it felt like a bunch of eyes were staring at her.

She took a deep breath remembering what her mom said to her and she walked up to the teacher. She seemed to have a big smile on her face. After walking up to be close to the teacher and stopping, the teacher turned her to face the students.

"Alright, settle down now, we have a new student, this is Regina George.", the teacher made introductions.

Regina continued to look around the room notice how the students were still silent.

"Wow they're really quiet...", Regina thought to herself.

The teacher turned her around to face her.

"Welcome to our school! Regina George, please find your seat.",said Regina.

She began to look for a empty seat. It seemed like half of the class's seats were full. When she saw a empty seat, she thought this would be her chance to sit but a hand was touched on that seat. Regina looked up to see who that person was it was a young girl looking like the same age as her.

"Nope, this is for a friend! You sit in the back!",scolded the girl.

Regina was caught off guard by the girl's attitude. She didn't want to get in trouble with her on the first day of school. So she sat in the back of the class to listen what the teacher is saying throughout the whole period.


	3. Chapter 3:Where To Sit

By the time the lunch bell rang, many kids had already piled in the cafeteria. Regina was impatient after a long time of waiting online to get her lunch.

Finally, after getting her lunch, it was time for her to deal with the most challenging part...where to find a seat. All around Regina, half of the cafeteria looked full of busy tables. Eventually while scanning around the the area, nearby she saw the same girl from her class sitting at a nearby table with a bunch of people.

Regina suspected the others to be the girl's friends. So, Regina decided to go over there to see if the girl would allow her to sit with them. When Regina got over there to ask them, if it were okay for her to sit with them, the answer she got was,

"You can't sit with us.",said the girl

"But why...",said Regina confused.

"Because you look ugly with those braces and glasses. Am I right everybody?",asked the girl.

All of her friends agreed with her as they start nodding their heads up and down.

"Then where I'm supposed to sit?",asked Regina.

"Oh you could sit over there.",said the girl as she pointed over a empty table by where the kitchen staff took their work breaks. People always were running quickly and not staying long at that table. It seemed to be messy.

Just like in class, to avoid getting in trouble, Regina went over to that table to sit down and eat her lunch.


	4. Chapter 4:Horrible

Time Skip~

When school was done for the day, Regina walked out of the gates at the middle school. Regina's mom was there to pick her daughter up from school. Regina walked towards the car opening and shutting the car door behind her while her mother started the car.

As they drove away from the school and head towards home. Back at home, when the family were sitting around eating their family dinner, at first, there was family silence. Regina's mom, Susan, realized that nobody is saying a word. She looked over at her husband, then looked at Regina, noticing that Regina didn't even eat her food. That was when Susan decided to start the conversation.

"So Regina, how was the first day of school?",she asked.

Regina paused. She was in the middle of staring at the piece of food she had on her fork, but ,when she heard what her mom said she puts her fork down to look at her mom.

"I'm sorry, mom, what was that?",asked Regina.

"I said how was the first day of school.",asked Susan.

Regina continued staring at her mom,then ,finally gave an answer.

"Horrible.",said Regina.

Susan's mouth was opened in shock while Regina's father, James, looked up from his dish.

"Horrible, why was it horrible, sweetie?",asked Susan.

"The kids there are mean to me and I don't know why.",answered Regina.

"Ugh those type of kids, they don't know a type of smart girl like you!",grunted James. "James...",said Susan.

James silenced himself letting his wife speak.

"Regina, your day couldn't have been that horrible right?",asked Susan.

Before Regina could speak, James continued to run his mouth.

"See honey, I know that look something happened!",shouted James.

He pointed at Regina's face who seemed worried and confused.

"James, would you stop running your mouth and let her speak!?",yelled Susan.

"I'm trying Susan but I always know what bothers my daughter at times!" Yelled James "

"James all your doing is making our daughter uncomfortable to speak!",yelled Susan.

The two parents argued for a few minutes until Regina stood up from her seat.

"I'm not hungry anymore.",said Regina.

She left the table and went into her room hoping that her parents realized what made their daughter so upset. Maybe, sometimes, they will continue argue all night long but who cares? It was just that all that Regina had said that she had a horrible day at school today...


	5. Chapter 5:Second Day

As the second day of middle school rolled to open, Susan drove up to the school with her daughter, Regina. In the front seat of the car, the two of them were silent because of what had happened the night before. Susan stopped the car in front of the school gates so Regina could get out of the car and into the school building. Once Regina had stepped out of the car, she turned to her mother. Immediately her mom was unsure of what Regina would before she left.

"Have a good second day of school sweetie.", was Susan's only comment.

As she started the car and drove herself away, Regina shrugged and turned away. Her mom pulled off to drive away with a slight wave from the car window. Regina looked up at the big school building

"Well, today's a new day.",mumbled Regina.

She walked inside of the school building so she could start her second day of school.


	6. Chapter 6:Whats Your Problem

In the school hallways Regina was on her way to her class, there was the same girl who was from the lunchroom, and, in the same class as her purposely. She bumped into her, causing her to fall down onto the ground. While Regina was laying down on the ground, she quickly picked up herself. She pushed herself to catch up to the girl who had pushed her. She was going to go and speak with her

"What's your name?",asked Regina.

The girl ignored her as she was heading her way to their class.

"Ahem!",shouted Regina.

"What?",asked the girl.

"What's your name?",repeated Regina again.

"Victoria.",answered the girl.

"Alright Victoria, why are you so mean to me !?! What did I even do to you!?",shouted Regina.

Victoria had glared at Regina angrily. Then, she pushed Regina against the school wall as Regina felt her heart as it started to beat in her chest.

"None of your business!! What do you need to know anyway?",asked Victoria.

"Every since I came here you were being mean to me and I want to know why?!",said Regina.

"Well I'll tell you..why I'm the most prettiest and popular girl at this school and I hate to see

someone like you is prettier then myself.",said Victoria meanly.

Regina felt dumbfounded to what she had said.

"Do you think I'm prettier then you?", Regina questioned her.

Confused, caused Victoria to laugh.

"No,of course not, besides, what would make you think you're prettier? You're just ugly with those glasses on anyway.",scolded Victoria.

She , then, pushed her again. Suddenly, they realized the school bell had rung

"See you in class.",she said mockingly.

She walked straight to class. This left Regina on the ground, before standing up on her feet to try and head to class hoping that didn't made her late.


	7. Chapter 7:Late

Regina tried to get to her first class after her whole interaction with Victoria. In the hallways, she the school bell rang, echoing through the empty walls and halls. That meant whoever was not in their first class, like they were supposed to be, was late. That fact may have caused Regina to run faster to her first period of class,

"I'm going to be late.",she said to herself nervously.

Finally she reached to the door to her first period of class. When, she opened it and closed it behind her, everybody seemed to be in their seats already. The students, in their seats, were looking at her. The teacher gave her a quiet nod. The other students were looking at her and the teacher was angry.

"Your late, Ms.George." ,said the teacher.

Regina then looked down, with guilt crossing her face. When she looked up, she noticed ithat the anger slowly had faded away.

"Its okay. Just don't let it happen again take your seat.",said Ms.Salt.

Regina started smiling a little before taking her seat in the classroom.


End file.
